


Grand Finale.

by SS98



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: All of them lol - Freeform, Alpha Edward, Alpha Harry, Alpha Marcel, Babies, Bottom Louis, Dark Harry, Dom Edward, Dom Harry, Innocent Louis, M/M, Middleston, Mpreg, Mpreg Louis, Multi, No Smut, Psycho Edward, Psycho Harry, Shy Louis, Top Edward, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 10:48:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5663476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SS98/pseuds/SS98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>DO NOT READ if you haven't read all my works. It will not make sense.</b>
</p><p>This is a little something for all my readers who have stuck with me, just to say goodbye for now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grand Finale.

**_[A/N: Here it is, my lovelies. Try not to get confused so pleaseeee pay attention to everything from the beginning. The end is very near. - S xx]_ **

_Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away and going away means forgetting._

"Baby bean, come here." Louis stretches his arms out for his daughter to approach him, crouching with his knees spread. "Come on, angel."

Olivia was walking now and they were on a grassy patch made by a hill in a beautiful park. She giggled loudly from where she stood between Harry's legs and wobbled over to Louis before falling against him. 

Middleston just spent six months preparing to open this attractive wonderland and coming back home to where it all started was their intention, amongst a few others.

Harry lay on his back with his head on Louis' lap, staring at the clear sky while their daughter crawled around them in play. "Princess?"

"Hmm?" Louis was chewing on a grape, or rather half because Bean was looking at him and he fed the seedless portion to her. 

He pulled Louis down by the back of his neck and kissed him languidly, tasting his favourite flavour in the whole world. 

Louis smiled into it and knew exactly what he was trying to say. "I love you too."

  
* * * * *  


"Aw." Louis cooed as he watched a family interact from the bench he's being forced to sit on because Edward hated the grass. "They have a little girl."

Edward hummed and pulled him in under his arm, Harry returning from a trip to the corndog stand. "Are you possibly hinting at something, petal?"

Louis could only roll his eyes before he's biting down on his corndog, chewing a bit before offering some to Edward just for the man to decline with a polite incline of his head. The mustard smeared across his tissue paper is insufferable and Louis fights with the sauce to have a decent taste of any.

"You do consider this-" Harry takes Louis' left hand and runs his thumb over the double-banded diamond ring he's wearing. "-to be a confirmation of a family you'll be happy with for the rest of your life, yes?"

Harry's asking if he's content with what he has and after nearly two years with both brothers, he can undoubtedly say that there's no experience left in the universe that could possibly better his time with them.

"I do." Louis repeats his words from months ago with a smile on his face and a blush colouring his cheeks rosy.

  
* * * * *  


"Remind me again why we're in this please, my sweet?" Harry spoke above the curious babbling of his heir that sat perched in his arms to the Omega beside him who held his brother's hand.

Louis' eyebrow piqued as he took in his Alpha's incredulous expression, eyes judging everything as families strode by with younger ones than theirs and couples that were uncomplicated strolled arm in arm. 

"To _get away_ , Alpha." Louis made a face at Theo in Harry's arms and his son laughed, not a giggle but a chuckle with an Alpha's timbre. "Are you unhappy?"

Now it was Harry's turn to make a face and Bellamy thought it to be amusing, leaning her adorable self across a wide gap to pat her father's bicep in commemoration. "I am always happy when my family is with me."

Marcel was pushing the stroller with Catherine and Alexander strapped in, while the female component dozed peacefully with a pouted lip and curly dark hair framing her chubby visage, her brother was ready to roll around in the grass. 

Edward gave Louis' hand a firm squeeze in his grasp and brought his mate's pale knuckles to his cherry lips, placing a delicate kiss over them. Louis was always content with leaning a bit more into his side after affectionate displays like that.

Shortly after when they've chosen such a perfect spot beneath a tree to shade themselves for a brief picnic, Edward is the one to make a disgruntled noise. 

"What?" Marcel picks up on it first, helping Louis get the babies onto the blanket and keep them in close range.

Edward met his brother's eye and jerked his head towards something behind them, off the hill they were on towards a wooden bench by the fenced lake. He removed his tinted glasses and crossed his legs on the blanket as well. "White hair is an abomination."

Marcel just turned his head back towards their party where Harry is balancing Catherine on his lap and Theo is sprawled out across Louis' lap. "Maybe it's not so bad. You should attempt dyeing your-"

"No." Edward immediately cut off his suggestion and grinned when Bellamy wobbled over to him, extending his arms to scoop up the toddler. "You understand that white hair will look hideous on me, don't you?"

Bellamy gurgled nonsense and giggled as her tiny fist caught some of Edward's hair. Marcel let Alexander crawl on all fours in front of him, rubbing the baby's back whenever he paused. Their babies could speak almost clear words as they were a little over a year old but mostly they chose not to, offending their parents a little.

Marcel lay on his back with his head on Alexander's front, hardly leaving any weight on his puppy as he stared at the sky. "This was a good idea, pumpkin spice."

Louis smiled over at him from where he's trying to feed Theo with a bottle. His boys were the toughest to teach that milk came from both a bottle and him, as they refused to nurse even now from anything but his chest. They only ate solid food after he nursed them even for ten minutes. It was ridiculous but he didn't worry himself with denying them what they wanted.

"Thank you." Louis spoke softly, watching his son's eyes dart to every little thing while he nursed. 

Theo was always to quiet and vulnerable when being fed. He held onto his mother and looked at everything with the tiniest glint of nervousness, making Louis extra protective of him. He and his brother employed the same tactic when it came to feeding. 

"Yes, little dove." Edward stretched across and kissed Louis' cheekbone, perfect as it was. "You always know what's best."

"I don't brag, Alpha." Louis dropped his shirt and picked up a spoonful of food for Theo to chew on. "But I am the Omega. I always know what's best."

Harry chuckled proudly from where he was, internally preening at the fact that Louis identified himself as the most important member of this household.

  
* * * * *  


Harry carries his not-exactly-newborn baby that was six months old and carefully protected in his arms around to learn new things. EJ's excited father recited things about the sky, trees and the mighty sun to him.

"The sun is very important, little EJ." He had told him while lightly bouncing him in his arms. "It's bright and beautiful and gives us a reason to wake up everyday."

EJ's lips were forever pouted, and they sprouted little spit bubbles now for Harry to wipe away with his thumb. 

"Do you know what else?" Harry continued, looking over the park that Louis had brought them to after Harry's vacation days were solidified. "There's one thing brighter than the sun and it happens to be _most_ important."

More spit bubbles as EJ started to garble nonsense, high-pitched suggestions to what the answer might be.

"It's your mom." Harry kissed EJ's pink nose. 

"Hazzie, come here and look at this." Louis called to his boyfriend from his spot on the swing set.

Harry immediately made his way over with a neatly bundled baby boy in his arms. 

"What is it, babe?" He walked until he stopped right in front of his angel, kissing his son's forehead and sitting in the adjacent swing.

EJ reached up and tugged on Harry's loose, unruly curls. They were like a black curtain mass. Louis noticed and beamed fondly. "Look over there."

Following Louis' line of vision to the decimeter, Harry sees the same thing he does. A bright and quite extensive family seated under a tree enjoying some sort of chaotic picnic. 

"They look happy." Louis goes on to say, eyes on his own infant as EJ's sparkling grey eyes met his. The baby squealed and kicked his tiny feet out of the blanket. "Someone else here is very happy, huh?"

Harry was back to paying attention to his family, smiling broadly without control of his lips as he observed Louis pretend to nibble on EJ's little fingers. Somewhere amidst the joy his baby got fussy and Louis cooed at the blotchy complexion EJ developed, letting Harry rock him against his shoulder.

A baby's fists gathered the fabric of Harry's shirt as he lightly patted EJ's back and kissed his neck, inhaling the sweet newborn scent his son carried. "What's wrong, EJ?"

"Sing to him." Louis said kindly, shielding his eyes from the sun. "He loves when you sing to him."

Harry turned his face just slightly so his nose bumped EJ's fragile little ear, pressing a warm kiss there as he framed the back of the young one's head. He will always protect his family to the ends of this world and back. This song worked like a charm on EJ every single night when he was restless after a feeding.

"Hey angel. Do you know the reasons why we look up to the sky? Hey angel. Do you look at us and laugh when we hold on to the past?"

  
* * * * *  


"That's so romantic." Louis was swooning over something he wasn't part of and it made Harry drape a possessive arm around his waist. 

"What is, meine Liebe?" Harry slowly questioned, lifting Leo off the ground to be perched on his hip while they walked.

"Over there on the swings." His husband pointed out as he carried their younger daughter, Elizabeth, while Charlotte walked tentatively ahead of them. 

Harry briefly looked but wasn't entirely sure of what he'd seen, just focused back on where his little girl in her white sundress was walking while holding onto Louis' free hand. 

"I'm sure it is." Harry winked when Leo looked at him, and his young boy spent some time trying to replicate the act to emulate his father.

Louis sighed and reciprocated Harry's need for physical contact by wrapping his arm tightly around the man's waist, his fingertips twitching where they grazed tough muscle. Charlie walked ahead of them as indiscreetly as he could, with two of Harry's other employed men behind them.

"It's nice to be back here." Louis breathed in the air of Middleston, his home town where he was born and raised. 

"Indeed." Harry couldn't disagree. London was fast-paced and his job was even more so, but bringing his family here back to _where it all began_ was an irreplaceable phenomenon. "We can visit some of our old friends while we're here."

"I'd like that." Louis watched Loki trot ahead to walk beside Charlotte, guarding her as best he could. 

Harry planted a kiss on Louis' neck, laughing hoarsely as Leo leaned forward to do the same thing. Louis giggled, still young and carefree in that one musical melody. He kissed Leo's opened palm and tried to not jostle Elizabeth where she'd fallen asleep on his shoulder.

"Hey, love?" Harry spoke up after a while, his voice rough after being silent for a ten minute interval. 

"Hmm?" Louis wasn't looking at him, just concentrating on placing Elizabeth correctly into her carseat at the back of their SUV. It was time to leave. 

"Remember that story I didn't finish telling you?" Harry brought up the subject of the product of his unfortunate mental state years ago when it was declared unstable.

Louis looked at him warily, picking Charlotte up and buckling her in next to her sister. "Yes?"

Harry's been planning these words for months now, wanting to say them to Louis because his beautiful spouse deserved to hear the whole thing. His eyes were cracking, green earth opening up for sapphire crystal to split ways. 

"Do you want to know the ending?"

  
* * * * *  


Louis grabbed the back of Erica's cotton dress, laughing when she tried to wiggle out of his hold. She failed an escape and he lifted her up, bringing her to a cradle against his warm chest. His loving eyes fell on hers, his lips curled into the sweetest smile.

"Fuss all you want, sweet pea." He murmured lightly to her skin, guarding her from the sun's rays on this high mountain point overlooking the activities of families, dozens of lives, in a lush green park's environment. "I'm still keeping you right here."

A heavy presence dropped itself down beside him, legs falling over the edge of the mountain like Louis' were. Harry first gave Erica a kiss on her forehead and let his true form flow from his pores freely, giant black leather wings falling open. Erica was excited by her father's fancy appearance and clapped gleefully, making him chuckle and grab one of her tiny feet.

"You are mischievous, little one." Harry mutters in appraisal, letting Erica climb up onto his chest. 

She was also well fitted there tucked in against his shoulder, babbling things in his ear like she was making decent conversation.

"My only." Harry greeted Louis with a kiss, uniting their lips for sparks to surge between them as he tasted his mate. 

"Hi." Louis smiled at the wing curling around him protectively, his small hand over one of the sharper claws protruding from the left one. 

"Hello." Harry kissed his forehead and patted Louis' thigh where both rested across his lap. "What can you see from up here?"

"Lots of things." Louis tried not to fall asleep cuddled up to Harry's demon, his eyes flying back to what he'd been watching. "Can you see that black SUV by the third pine tree?"

"Yes." Harry curiously replied, entire span of his wing blocking Louis from the cruel world. 

"They have three kids." Louis whispered, his thumb brushing back and forth over Erica's arm. "Two girls and a boy."

"My love." Harry tried not to sigh even if he was tired of this conversation. "I told you-"

"That's not what I meant." Louis sniffled from the cold nipping at his skin, and Harry raised his temperature to protect them. "I meant that everyone down there has a family. Just like we are."

Harry met Louis' eye and couldn't keep his grin away any longer, pointed teeth greeting the boy's in a tender kiss. "My only, that sentence alone gives me life."

  
* * * * *  


  
_There is no exquisite beauty… without some strangeness in the proportion._   


**_[A/N: *takes a bow* - S xx]_ **


End file.
